


A Snape's Fairytale

by SeKaYa



Series: Music is the Key [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Severus ist nicht der einzige in der Familie, der ein Märchen ohne Happyend lebt.





	A Snape's Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Der verwendete Liedtext ist aus "Fairytale Gone Bad" von Sunrise Avenue.

_This is the end, you know_

_Lady, the plans we had went all wrong_

_We ain't nothing but fight and shout and tears_

* * *

Er starrte auf die Tür, durch die sie gerade verschwunden war. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich leer und ausgelaugt. Es war immer wieder dasselbe, aber er konnte einfach nicht sagen, wieso. Es war einfach nicht richtig. Nichts war mehr richtig. Alles war falsch.

Die Streits wurden immer schlimmer. Nein, sie gingen nicht aufeinander los - soweit war es dann doch noch nicht gekommen. Aber sie schrieen sich gegenseitig an, und er gab zu, dass er nicht einmal mehr wusste, wieso. Warum stritten sie sich ständig? Es konnten keine wichtigen Dinge sein, sonst würde er sich doch daran erinnern, oder? Und doch wurde es immer wieder laut, Glas schepperte und dann knallten Türen.

Und jedes Mal stand er am Ende da und wusste nicht, was gerade passiert war.

Er wusste, was es bedeutete. Es war vorbei. Es war endgültig vorbei, aber keiner von ihnen wagte es, es laut auszusprechen. Sie versuchten immer wieder, es zu ignorieren, sich davon abzulenken. Und dann kam der nächste Krach, der nächste Streit. Sie stritten sich, und dann schwiegen sie. Er wusste, dass es vorbei war, aber irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, mit ihr darüber zu reden.

Es lief alles falsch. Ihre Streits waren ihrem Sohn nicht verborgen geblieben. Wie auch? Und jetzt musste er mitansehen, wie sein Sohn sich immer mehr von ihm distanzierte. Er suchte die Schuld bei seinem Vater, aber sein Vater wusste auch nicht, wo alles falsch gelaufen war. Ob er etwas hätte anders machen können. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Er konnte nicht mit Eileen reden, ohne dass es irgendwann zu einem Streit ausuferte. Severus redete auch nur das nötigste mit ihm - aber sprach Severus mit Eileen? Er wusste es nicht. Severus war noch nie ein gesprächiges Kind gewesen, und das war, je älter er wurde, nur noch schlimmer geworden.

Tobias musste den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen: Ihre Familie war am Ende angelangt. Von hier an musste jeder seinen eigenen Weg gehen.

* * *

_We got to a point I can't stand_

_I have had it to the limit: I can't be your man_

_I ain't more than a minute away from walking_

* * *

"So kann es nicht weitergehen."

Seine Worte trafen auf taube Ohren. Vielleicht wollte Eileen ihn auch einfach nicht hören, konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es vorbei war. Wie auch? Sie waren nun schon Jahre zusammen, nicht nur zusammen, _verheiratet_. Und jetzt sollte es mit einem Mal vorbei sein? Nur dass es nicht _mit einem Mal_ war. Es war ein Prozess, ein Prozess, der nun sein Ende gefunden hatte. Ein Prozess, der sich nicht umkehren ließ. Es war zu Ende, und sie wollten es einfach nicht wahrhaben.

"Eileen", sagte er erneut, in der Hoffnung, dass Eileen ihm diesmal zuhörte. Sie ignorierte ihn weiterhin. Er seufzte. "Genau das meine ich, Eileen. Du hörst mir nicht zu - wie soll das dann noch funktionieren?"

Nun drehte sie sich um. "Ich höre dir nicht zu?"

Tobias seufzte schwer. "Ich habe fünf Minuten lang versucht, ein Gespräch anzufangen. Selbst wenn du mir zugehört hast, dann ignorierst du mich, und das läuft doch auf dasselbe hinaus."

Eileen sah zur Seite, ihre Miene verächtlich. "Und das sagst ausgerechnet _du_ mir? Wie oft habe ich in der Vergangenheit versucht, mit _dir_ zu reden, ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen?"

"Aber genau das ist doch das Problem", sagte Tobias ernst. "Wir schaffen es nicht mehr, miteinander klarzukommen. Willst du wirklich, dass wir so unser Leben fristen? Nur existierend? Nicht _lebend_?"

Eileen sah ihn nicht wieder an. Stattdessen drehte sie sich wieder dem Herd zu, um sich um das Mittagessen zu kümmern. Tobias schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wie sollte das noch weitergehen? Jedes Wort wurde auf die Goldwaage gelegt und wurde zum Anlass für Streit genommen. Und es lag nicht nur an Eileen. Er wusste, dass er genauso patzig reagierte, wie sie.

Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn sie sich trennen würden. Er schloss die Augen. Was sollten sie noch tun? Sie konnten ihre Beziehung nicht mehr retten, und jeder weitere Tag, den sie zusammenblieben, war Verschwendung.

"Ich gehe", sagte er Eileen.

Sie sah nicht einmal auf. Tobias warf ihr noch einen kurzen Blick zu, dann verließ er den Raum. Irgendwann würde er seine Drohung wahr machen - dann würde er für ganz gehen. Bis dahin jedoch ...

Eigentlich wollte er nicht gehen. Nicht so. Nicht für immer. Auch wenn Severus kaum mit ihm sprach, so wollte Tobias doch nicht, dass er allein war, dass er von seinem Vater als jemandem dachte, der ihn im Stich gelassen hatte. Aber würde es Severus überhaupt interessieren? Vermutlich nicht. Ihre Familie war an ihrer Grenze angelangt. Man konnte die Gelegenheiten, zu denen sie zusammen saßen, zu denen sie miteinander etwas unternahmen, auch nur _redeten_, an einer Hand abzählen.

* * *

_Another night and I bleed_

_They all make mistakes and so did we_

_But we did something we can never turn back right_

* * *

Severus starrte gedankenverloren auf den See hinaus. Abwesend zupfte er kleine Grasbüschel aus dem Boden aus. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Lily sehen, die nicht weit entfernt saß. Es war das erste Mal seit dem verhängnisvollen Tag am See, dass sie zusammen saßen, ohne sich zu streiten. Ohne sich zu _ignorieren_.

"Also, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte Lily nach einer Weile. Ihre Stimme klang unterkühlt und distanziert.

Er sah sie nachdenklich an. Er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er seine Misere in Worte fassen sollte. Worüber wollte er mit ihr reden? Über ihre Freundschaft. Oder darüber, dass sie eben nicht mehr existierte.

"Ich ...", begann Severus, aber er brach ab. Er seufzte schwer. "Du weißt, dass es mir leid tut."

"Weiß ich das?", fragte Lily schnippisch. "_Tut_ es dir denn leid?"

Severus sah sie an. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mir leid tut."

"Oh, und ich weiß ja auch, dass ich deinen Worten glauben schenken kann." Lily schnaubte. "Nehmen wir an, dass ich dir glaube - was würde das ändern? Du hast bereits einmal mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Glaubst du, dass ich es riskieren würde, noch einmal so von dir enttäuscht zu werden?"

Severus ließ den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme sinken. "Ich verstehe ...", murmelte er. "Es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann ...?"

"Nein." Lily sah auf den See hinaus. "Es ist vorbei. Du hast deinen Weg gewählt - ich den meinen. Unsere Wege trennen sich hier. Es ist vorbei."

Severus schloss die Augen. So war das also. Er hatte so gehofft ... es war seine letzte Chance gewesen. Er hatte sich Hoffnungen gemacht, als Lily einem letzten Gespräch zugestimmt hatte. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass es eine Möglichkeit war, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, aber offenbar waren sie über diesen Punkt bereits hinaus. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

"Dann ..." Severus schluckte schwer. Ihm steckte ein Kloß im Hals, aber er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen. "Dann ist das hier wohl das Ende ..." Er sah Lily aus dunklen Augen an. "Es ist wohl der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich 'Lebewohl' sagen muss ..."

"Es tut mir leid, Sev", sagte Lily leise. "Aber es ist wohl wirklich 'Lebewohl'."

* * *

_Out of my life, out of my mind_

_Out of the tears we can't deny_

_We need to swallow all our pride_

_And leave this mess behind_

* * *

Severus stand unschlüssig an der Tür zum Schlafsaal. Die anderen waren bereits gegangen. Es war der letzte Tag des Schuljahres, heute würden sie nach Hause fahren. Und Severus hatte festgestellt, dass er zum ersten Mal alleine nach Hause fahren würde. Sicher, er könnte sich zu den anderen Jungen setzen - zu den anderen Slytherins. Aber wollte er das überhaupt? Die Wahrheit war: Er wollte Lily. Er wusste, dass er nie mit ihr zusammen kommen würde. Lily hatte ihn immer wie einen Freund behandelt, vielleicht auch wie einen Bruder. Ihn lieben? Eher nicht. Aber selbst das hatte er jetzt verloren.

Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn er doch zumindest mit ihr reden könnte. Doch sie hatten sich alles gesagt. Es war vorbei, sie hatten sich Lebewohl gewünscht und jetzt waren sie auf sich allein gestellt.

Manchmal glaubte er fast, Lily vermisste ihn gar nicht. Sie schien sich problemlos in die Gruppe aus Gryffindors einfügen zu können, so, als hätte er nie existiert. Und genau das war der Punkt, an dem Severus erkannt hatte, dass er loslassen musste. Lily brauchte ihn nicht mehr. Er war in ihrem Leben überflüssig geworden. Das einzige, was er noch tun konnte, war sie zum Weinen zu bringen. Es war besser, wenn sie sich nicht mehr sahen, selbst wenn es leichter gesagt als getan war.

Und es war seine Schuld. Es war sein Fehler gewesen, der für diesen Bruch gesorgt hatte. Er hatte sie verletzt, und das so tief, dass es unmöglich war, eine neue Brücke zu schlagen. Aber die Schuld lag nicht nur bei ihm. Er wusste es. Wenn es nur an ihm läge, dann hätte die Freundschaft nie existiert. Lily hätte sich nie mit ihm abgegeben. Was war also passiert?

Sie hatten sich verändert. Hogwarts hatte sie verändert. Severus hatte gedacht, dass in Hogwarts alles besser würde, aber das war es nicht. Sie waren in unterschiedliche Häuser gekommen, Häuser, die verfeindet waren. Sie waren in unterschiedlichen Umgebungen - wie konnten sie sich dagegen wehren? Er, in der Hochburg der Reinblutideologie, sie, im Haus derjenigen, die sein Haus aufs Schärfste verurteilten. Es war zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen, aber sie hatten es nie wahrhaben wollen.

Und jetzt mussten sie damit klarkommen. Es war vorbei und sie mussten dieses ganze Chaos sortieren. Sie mussten sich eingestehen, dass sie Fehler gemacht hatten. Und dann mussten sie weitergehen. Allein.

* * *

_Out of my head, out of my bed_

_Out of the dreams we had, they're bad_

_Tell them it's me, who made you sad_

_Tell them the fairytale gone bad_

* * *

Er fühlte sich schuldig. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren - er wusste es. Es war nicht oft, dass er so unbeherrscht reagierte. Er könnte es mit einer Kurzschlussreaktion wegerklären, aber das würde trotz allem einen schalen Geschmack hinterlassen.

Er hatte sich nicht im Griff. Das war alles, was es dazu zu sagen gab. Er hatte sich nicht im Griff und er hatte seine Frau geschlagen. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Auch wenn sie sich distanziert hatten, irgendwie liebte er sie ja noch immer. Vielleicht nicht so, wie er es sollte, aber doch ... und dann hatte er so etwas getan. Er gehörte dafür eingesperrt. Er hätte es nicht tun dürfen.

Tobias beobachtete schweigend, wie Eileen der Hausarbeit nachging. Ihr Auge war blau, oder viel mehr geschwollen. Wie hatte er sie nur ins Gesicht schlagen können? Er wusste nicht, wie er ihr in die Augen schauen sollte. Und doch, sie hatte kein Wort gesagt. Sie hatte ihn nur stumm angesehen und hatte dann den Raum verlassen.

So weit war es nun schon. Sie akzeptierten die Katastrophe, die ihre Ehe nun war, mit all ihren dunklen Seiten. Sie taten nichts dagegen. Tobias wusste nicht, wie er es Severus erklären würde, wenn er nach Hause kam. Was würde ihr Sohn denken, wenn er seine Eltern so sah - Eileen mit ihrem geschwollenen Gesicht. Tobias, wie er dasaß und nichts dagegen tat. Oder würde Severus es nicht einmal bemerken? Ihre Familienleben war ein Scherbenhaufen, und Severus war davon nicht ausgenommen.

"Eileen?", sagte Tobias zögerlich, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Dieses Mal konnte er ihr deswegen keinen Vorwurf machen. Ob er warten sollte, bevor er sie noch einmal auf ihre Situation ansprach?

Er war bereit zu gehen. So ging es schließlich nicht weiter. Es hieß - er oder sie. Einer von ihnen musste gehen, denn sie konnten nicht ewig aneinander vorbei leben. Am Ende würde er nur wieder die Beherrschung verlieren. Und wer wusste nicht, ob er nicht am Ende seine Wut an seinem Sohn ausließ? Der Junge hatte weiß Gott genug Probleme mit seiner disfunktionalen Familie. Er brauchte nicht auch noch einen gewalttätigen Vater.

Und das war er. Ein Mann, der seine Frau schlug. Es mochte das erste Mal gewesen sein, aber wer sagte, dass es das letzte Mal war? Er hatte nie so werden wollen. Aber er hatte so vieles nicht gewollt und noch so viel mehr gewollt. Am Ende hatte er nichts außer verlorener Zeit, die ihm durch die Finger rann. Hier war nichts mehr zu retten.

Ihr Märchenland war abgebrannt.

* * *

_Find a new one to fool_

_Leave and don't look back, I won't follow_

_We have nothing left, it's the end of our time_

* * *

Am Ende hatten sie versucht, eine Kluft zu überwinden, die sie nicht überwinden konnten. Jetzt, wo er daran zurückdachte, hatte ihre Beziehung wohl nie unter einem guten Stern gestanden. Ihre Beziehung hatte mit Geheimnissen angefangen. Er verstand, wieso Eileen ihm ihre Natur verschwiegen hatte, aber als er es herausgefunden hatte, hatte es so unendlich weh getan. Er hatte sich verraten gefühlt. Sie hatte es ihm nie gesagt, und als er es schließlich erfahren hatte, war es mehr Zufall als alles andere gewesen. Und in dem Augenblick hatte Tobias gewusst: Sie vertraute ihm nicht. Dass sie eine Hexe war, schien ihm dabei inzwischen zweitrangig. Es war etwas, was keiner von ihnen hätte ändern können, und er hatte sich irgendwann damit abgefunden.

Aber sie hatte es ihm nie gesagt. Sie hätte es vermutlich ewig vor ihm geheim gehalten. Ihm nie gesagt, woher sie kam, aus was für einer _Welt_.

Und auch nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass Magie existierte, hatte sie es tunlichst vermieden, ihm irgendetwas über ihre Welt zu erzählen. Er hatte nie verstanden, wieso. Es war, als würde sie ein zweites Leben haben, an dem er keinen Anteil hatte. Sie hatte ihn ausgeschlossen, und, wenn er ehrlich war, er hatte es ihr nie verziehen.

Als sich dann herausstellte, dass auch Severus magisch war, war etwas in Tobias zerbrochen. Er hatte erkannt, dass seine Familie für ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise unerreichbar war. Er hatte versucht, früher, mit Severus die Dinge zu unternehmen, die ein Vater mit seinem Sohn so unternahm. Sie waren Fußball spielen gegangen, und angeln. Aber er hatte bald erkannt, dass Severus es nur ihm zuliebe tat. Dass er kein Interesse daran hatte. Dass er sich mehr für die Welt seiner Mutter interessierte als für die seines Vaters. Eileen hatte ihm seinen Sohn gestohlen, ohne dass sie etwas tun musste. Sie hatte geschwiegen und das hatte gereicht.

Tobias hatte erkannt, dass es vorbei war. Severus war ein Teil von Eileens Welt, und Tobias hatte an Severus' Leben auch keinen Anteil mehr. Er war, langsam aber sicher, überflüssig geworden. Es war der letzte Strohhalm, nach dem Tobias gegriffen hatte, und jetzt war er ihm entglitten. Da war nichts mehr, das ihn hier hielt.

"Eileen, es ist vorbei", sagte er. "Einer von uns muss gehen."

Eileen sah ihn nicht an. "Ich weiß", hauchte sie leise. "Ich hatte gehofft ..."

"Das haben wir beide", meinte Tobias. "Aber es geht so nicht mehr. Keiner von uns ist glücklich. Wir befinden uns in einer Abwärtsspirale, aus der wir nicht ausbrechen können. Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit mehr."

"Ich verstehe." Eileen drehte sich zu ihm um. "Aber was ist mit Severus?"

Das war die Frage, die ihm die größten Schmerzen bereitete. Er wusste jedoch - es gab nur eine Lösung. Eine Antwort. "Er ist ein Zauberer", sagte er und schluckte. "Ich kann ihm nichts bieten - du hingegen ..."

Eileen schwieg, aber sie musste auch nichts sagen. Tobias wusste, dass die Zeit der Worte vorbei war. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, und er musste es durchziehen.

Er musste Abschied nehmen.

* * *

_We can't cry the pain away_

_We can't find a need to stay_

_There's no more rabbits in my hat to make things right_

* * *

"Severus?"

Schwarze Augen richteten sich auf ihn, und Tobias fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Severus hatte Eileens Augen, und doch war er Tobias so ähnlich. Er war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass da einmal mehr gewesen war als Streit. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der noch Liebe existiert hatte. Aber die Ausdruckslosigkeit in Severus' Augen war wie die Leere, das Fehlen von Liebe zwischen Eileen und Tobias.

Es fiel ihm schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden, obwohl er so oft darüber nachgedacht hatte. Wie verabschiedete man sich von seinem einzigen Kind? Von einem Kind, das man liebte, das diese Liebe aber nicht zu erwidern schien? Tobias hatte vieles falsch gemacht, und er hatte auch bei Severus viele Fehler gemacht. Einer war ganz sicherlich, dass er ihm nie richtig gezeigt hatte, wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Und jetzt war es bereits zu spät dafür. Heute würden sie getrennte Wege gehen. Und Gott wusste, ob sie sich jemals wiedersehen würden.

"Was ist?", fragte Severus.

Tobias wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal gehört hatte, wie Severus ihn ansprach. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, ob Severus ihn jemals _Dad_ genannt hatte. Selbst _Vater_ war ihm so fern. Es war wohl wirklich zu spät, um zu versuchen, noch eine Beziehung zu Severus aufzubauen.

"Hat ... hat deine Mutter dir schon erzählt ...?" Tobias wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte. Dass _ihr fortgeht_ klang so kalt und unpersönlich. So gefühllos. Das war nicht, wie Tobias seinem Sohn in Erinnerung bleiben wollte.

"Ja." Severus sah weg. "Sie sagte, wir würden zu ihren Eltern ziehen." Er sagte nicht _ohne dich_, aber Tobias brauchte es nicht zu hören. Severus' Tonfall war lauter als jedes Wort.

"Es tut mir leid." Tobias rang seine Hände, nicht sicher, was er nun tun sollte. Severus war so kalt und abweisend ...

"Mir auch", sagte Severus. Er sah auf und Tobias konnte etwas in den schwarzen Augen sehen, das er nicht identifizieren konnte. "... ich habe das Angeln nie wirklich gehasst."

Tobias sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was meinst du?"

Severus schluckte. "Früher ... als du mich mit zum Angeln genommen hast ... ich habe es nicht gehasst."

Tobias brachte ein wässriges Lächeln zustande. Das war wohl das Beste, was er bekommen würde. Aber es bedeutete ihm viel. Severus war nie offen mit seinen Gefühlen gewesen - etwas, was ihn mit Tobias verband. Tobias hatte auch nie wirklich über seine Gefühle reden können. Und diese Bemerkung drückte so viel Gefühl aus ... mehr als Severus ihm je offenbart hatte.

"Ich werde dich vermissen", gab Tobias zu. "Ich war nie ein guter Vater, aber -"

"Ist schon in Ordnung", murmelte Severus. "Ich war auch nicht gerade ein guter Sohn ..."

"Das stimmt nicht", widersprach Tobias. "Du ... du bist vielleicht nicht wie all die anderen Kinder, aber das musst du auch nicht sein. Ich meine ... ich ..."

"Ich weiß ... _Dad_." Severus zeigte ein schmales Lächeln. "Ich weiß."

Tobias konnte nicht anders. Er griff nach seinem Sohn und zog ihn in eine letzte, innige Umarmung.

* * *

_Tell them the fairytale gone bad!_

_Tell them the fairytale gone bad!_

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
